


you’re a miracle (the moment you appeared before me)

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ballet Teacher Park Jinyoung | Jr., Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mpreg, Nayeon is Jaebum's daughter, Pregnant Park Jinyoung | Jr., Romance, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, baby youngjae, enjoy, family au, idk what this is so don't take it too seriously, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Jaebum is single father to his precious little girl. He was content with his life until his daughters new dance teacher came into his life.





	you’re a miracle (the moment you appeared before me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a JB x Jinhwan from iKON, but I decided to change it to JJ Project because I love them so much. The title is from _Miracle_ ; I love that song so much, I had to incorporate it into a story even if it doesn't make 100% sense. Anyway, I hope y’all like it. Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Note: In my mpreg!AU's the pregnant one is going to be called mom/mama/mother and other variations of mother, if you do not like that or it makes you uncomfortable, then I suggest you don't read. Thank you.

 

“Daddy! Wake up!” The small high pitched voice of Jaebum’s daughter yelled. He groaned burying his face into his pillow. He did not want to get up. It was Saturday, his day off, the day he is going to sleep in, but it seems like his daughter does want him to get up.

The little girl pouted, getting on top of the bed. “Daddy!” She whined. After getting no response from her dad, she decided to lie next to him and snuggle up in the blankets. Jaebum smiled, he knew she was going to do that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum never saw himself as a father, but once he met the one, he knew that he wanted to have children with them.

He fell in love with a girl he met in college. After two years of dating they got married. One year later they had a baby girl. Two years later the love of his life was gone. Now, he is all by himself taking care of his baby girl.

No one on his side of the family wants to help him since they thought he was stupid to get married young and have child. The girl’s family blamed him for her death even though he couldn’t prevent her death.

Although none of this family was there to help him, it is okay since he has made some amazing friends who would love to help him even though they are busy themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nayeon, if you don’t hurry we are going to be late!” Jaebum shouted as fixed his hair.

His daughter, who was already walking over to the living room, rolled her eyes. “Daddy, you are the one who needs to hurry. I’m already ready.” She said, taking a seat on the couch.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I’m ready.”

“Good, now let’s go!” She cheered jumping off her seat and ran over to the front door.

He chuckled, his daughter is weird. One minute she is all grumpy and whiny and then next she is a ball of sunshine.

Twenty minutes later, Jaebum and Nayeon walked into the ballet studio where she takes classes. They would have gotten their earlier, but since they slept in they didn’t have time to eat, so he had to drive over to a café—the only café Nayeon likes their food—and had to wait in line for the longest time before leaving the café and eating on the drive over.

He threw away their trash in the lobby trash can while Nayeon took off running to the other side of the building where her class was located at. He walked into the room watching as his daughter sat on the floor and stretch out. He went over to where all the other parents sat. He sat down next to his friend Yifan who was tying a bun on a girl around Nayeon’s age. The little girl left and Yifan smiled at her as she went.

“I see you got your hands full,” Jaebum commented as Yifan picked up a little boy off the ground and set him on his lap.

“You have no idea.” He sighed, leaning back on his chair and making sure the little boy does not fall.

“Where is Junmyeon?”

“Home, his mood swings are off the charts. He wanted to come, but he is exhausted. I wanted to stay home with him, but Minseok hyung told me it was best if I just left and bring Qian to class.” He explained.

Yifan is married to Junmyeon and they have two kids—Qian and Zitao—and number three is on the way. He is about fourteen weeks along and this one is by far the worst pregnancy he has had. That morning he woke up crying for no reason and yelled at Yifan for about an hour before Yifan decided to call Minseok, Junmyeon’s cousin, to go over and help him. Minseok showed up and told Yifan to take Qian to ballet class and to take Zitao with him. Now, he is here wondering if Junmyeon and the baby are okay.

“Everything is going to be fine. Every pregnancy is different. When Suji was pregnant with Nayeon she was the exact same way. So, don’t worry, they are going to be fine.” He said, trying to assure him.

Yifan smiled, “Thanks man.”

A few moments later the teacher came out and introduced her assistant teacher, who is going to take over her class when she goes on maternity leave. The assistant was a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties, he has dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes, light pink lips, and a lean fit body. He was cute, well, more like adorable as he smiled at the children.

Yifan smirked when he saw Jaebum eyeing the assistant. “Stop eating him with your eyes, man.”

Jaebum eyes widen at his words, “What?!” He gasped. “I was not eating him!”

“If you weren’t, then what is his name?” Yifan asked him.

What was his name? Did he even say his name? “Uh…”

“Gotcha!” The Chinese man snickered as Jaebum flushed a light pink. “His name is Park Jinyoung, twenty four years old and single.” He wiggled his eyebrow in a knowing way.

Jaebum choked on his saliva. “Fan, stop it!”

Yifan rolled his eyes. “Dude, no, you need to stop being single and get another parent for Nayeon.”

“I know,” he sighed, leaning back on his seat scanning the room to find his daughter. When he does, she is twirling around and giggling with Qian. “I want to date again, but I can’t get myself to. I don’t care who they are, but I want them to be good to Nayeon.”

“I know you do, and this guy seems good! Look at him! He is helping all these kids and when Ms. Lee leaves, he is going to take over, all by himself!” Yifan nearly yelled, making Zitao jump off his lap and sit on the ground.

“I don’t know. What if he’s not gay?”

“He teaches ballet, Jaebum. Put it together.” Yifan said, pointing over at Jinyoung.

“Stop it!” Jaebum shouts, putting his friends hand down. “And it’s not good to stereotype either.”

Yifan rolled his eyes, “Talk to him, ask him out and marry him.”

“Stop it.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too, Bummie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the class Jaebum did not go up to Jinyoung nor did he go up to him the next time, or the next time, or the next, or the next five weeks. It wasn’t until Yifan pushed over to the direction of Jinyoung who was standing the in the corner all by himself putting away his things. Yifan smirked in triumph then took Nayeon and his kids out to eat, telling Nayeon that Jaebum will join them in a bit.

“Um… Hi.” Jaebum awkwardly said.

“Oh, hi,” Jinyoung smiled at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “You are Nayeon’s father, right?”

“Uh, yes,” Jaebum nodded.

Jinyoung chuckled, “Nayeon is very good. She is a little more advanced than the other children.”

Jaebum smiled, feeling proud of his daughter, “Well, she learns from the best.” He said.

“Oh, yes. Ms. Lee is an amazing teacher, can’t wait for her to come back.”

“Yes, Ms. Lee is good, but I was talking about you.” Jaebum bashfully said.

Jinyoung blushed, “Oh, thank you.” He shyly smiled.

Jaebum didn’t think he was going to leave with Jinyoung’s number and a date a few days later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the date came and Jaebum did not tell Nayeon where he was going. He just told her that she is going to spend the night over at Uncle Yifan’s and Uncle Junmyeon’s. She didn’t question it and followed Jaebum without any protest.

After dropping off Nayeon, he walked over to the café near the ballet studio. He walked in and saw Jinyoung sitting in the back sipping his drink. “Hey,” Jaebum said, taking a seat. “Sorry if I’m late. I had to drop off Nayeon at Yifan’s house.” He smiled apologetically.

Jinyoung waved it off. “It’s okay. I just got here myself.” He smiled.

“Good,” the father sighed.

They ordered some drinks and a few pieces of cake and their date took off. It was going very smoothly much to Jaebum’s surprise. He thought it was going to a disaster. He pictured himself stuttering like an idiot and spilling something on Jinyoung. They talked school, what their jobs were, their hobbies and a lot about their lives.

He is the oldest of three. He was the first one to graduate high school and college in his family. He loves to dance and sing a little. He loves kids and hopes to have a family one day.

“So what about your life Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked him, after taking a sip of his drink.

Jaebum froze at the sudden question. He knew that his question was going to come up sooner or later, but he didn’t think anything about it. He thought he was going to have a little more time to think about it. Jinyoung seemed to not have noticed his change of mood and smiled at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Well,” he began. “I’m the oldest of three, just like you, and I’m also the first to graduate high school, but I didn’t finish college because I got married in my third year. I had to quit so we can pay the bills. I was going to go back, but then we found out about Nayeon, so I couldn’t. I had to work two more jobs just to buy milk and diapers. Then a little after Nayeon was born, my wife found out she had breast cancer.

“The doctor told her that it was in the early stages and that we could fight it, but then about a year later, the cancer reached the final stage and she died a few weeks later. I was on my own with Nayeon, since my family wanted nothing to do with me since I got married so young. My wife’s family wanted nothing to do with him since they blame me for her death. Now, I am doing my best for us. She is happy, and nothing makes me happier that seeing her smile every day.” He smiled, even though it has been hell raising Nayeon on his own, it is all worth it when he sees his little girl’s smile.

Jinyoung sadly smiled, “That’s horrible, but things are looking good for you and Nayeon.”

“Yeah, they are.” Jaebum winked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They went on a few more dates and then told Nayeon. She didn’t say anything for a bit before jumping out of her seat and squealing over to Jinyoung and gave him a tight hug. “Now you can teach me here at home!” They both laughed, not excepting that type of reaction from her.

Six months pass and things have never been better. Nayeon loves it that she gets double the attention and doubles the love. She is happy that she has another parent. She is glad her father decided to date Jinyoung.

It’s Friday and Jinyoung was over at the Im’s house. Jaebum is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Jinyoung and Nayeon are on the living room watching TV. She is sitting on his lap not really paying attention to the show. She is playing with her fingers figuring out on to bring up something she has wanted to ask for the longest time.

“Jinnie,” she began, using the nickname he name up for him. “Are you going to my mommy?” She finally asked.

Jinyoung stopped playing with Nayeon’s hair and froze. Her mommy? Wow, he has never thought of being her “mommy” before. Yeah, he loves Jaebum and Nayeon, but he never thought that far. He and Jaebum have been dating for a while, but they have never spoken to each about moving in together. Yes, they have had sex before, but that’s it. That is the only level they have taken in their relationship.

“Um,” He cleared his throat. “Nayeon, sweetie, I’m sorry, but I cannot be your mommy.”

“Why?” Nayeon bows her head, feeling embarrassed for asking.

He bites his lower lip, “Well, first of all I didn’t give birth to you and you should call the person who gave birth to you ‘mommy.’ Also, honey, I’m a man. Yes, I can get pregnant, but the only way I can be called ‘mommy’ is if I got pregnant with my own child. I know that may sound mean and harsh Nayeon, but it is true. That is the way society has had it for years. But just because you can’t call me ‘mommy’ that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I love you so much Nayeon, as if you are my own daughter.” He said.

“If you love me like your own daughter, why can’t I call you ‘mommy’?” She asked, gazing up at him.

“I just can’t, but you can all me ‘papa’ if you’d like. It might not be ‘mommy,’ but it’s something.” He said, picking up her head.

Nayeon said nothing for a bit, but nodded her head after a while. “Okay… papa.” She smiled up at him.

Later after dinner and once Nayeon was in bed, Jaebum and Jinyoung were on the couch cuddling watching some random drama.

“I heard what you told Nayeon,” Jaebum comments tightening his hold on Jinyoung’s waist.

“Oh,” Jinyoung whispered.

Jaebum smiled, “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m happy that you did.”

“Really?” Jinyoung asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend.

Jaebum nodded, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Yeah, I loved it. It really means a lot to me. Even though we have only been dating a few months, I love you and I want you to be part of this family.”

Jinyoung sat up, taking Jaebum’s arms off of him. “Jae, what are you saying?”

Jaebum sat up as well, taking Jinyoung’s hands in his. “What I am saying is that I want to marry you. Park Jinyoung, will you marry me?” He asked, staring at him right in the eye.

Jinyoung sat frozen once again in less than twenty-four hours. Never in his twenty-four years of life did he think he was going to fall in love with man, let alone a man with a daughter, but here he is. “I-I… Jae-I don’t… Oh my God! Y-Yes!” He yelled throwing himself in Jaebum’s arms.

Jaebum chuckled, “Thank you. I’ll give you the ring later.”

Jinyoung shook his head, “I don’t care about the ring. All I care about is that we are getting married.”

His boyfriend smiled. They sat in silence for a bit in each other’s arms, and then Jaebum spoke. “I saw the test.”

“What test?” Jinyoung asked in confusion.

“The pregnancy test.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“I just asked you to marry me.”

“Oh.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three years and things have never been better for the Im’s family. They all moved into a bigger apartment once Jinyoung was five months and a month after they got married.

Nayeon is now taking classes for hip-hop, she still does ballet, but hip-hop is a tad bit more fun that ballet. Jaebum goes to work every day to make money for the family. There are days when he doesn’t want to go to work, but once he sees the smiles on his family faces, it gives him all the energy he needs. Jinyoung still teaches ballet, but he stopped once his stomach got bigger, but once their baby got old enough, he went back to teaching what he loves. Youngjae is the name of the new addition to the Im family. He is cute and bubbly baby. Nayeon loves him with all her little heart and vowed to be the best older sister in the whole world.

“Mommy!” Nayeon cried.

“What is it sweetie?!” Jinyoung yelled back.

“Jae Jae is eating food off the floor!”

Jinyoung sighed, “I’ll be right there.” He got up from his seat and wobbled over to the play room. When he walked in there were toys all over the place and in the middle of the room there sat Nayeon trying to take food away from Youngjae.

“Im Youngjae! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat off the floor?!” He scolded the toddler, walking over and slowly bending down to pick him up and placed him on his hip. “Sweetie,” He cooed wiping his mouth.

“Mommy,” Youngjae pouted.

“Don’t mommy me. It’s not good to eat off the floor, okay?” He said, walking out the room to go to the restroom. As he was cleaning up the toddler Nayeon shouted “Daddy’s home!” at the top of her lungs. He chuckled at his daughter; he wishes the best of luck to Nayeon’s future husband or wife.

He set Youngjae on the floor because his back is hurting. He smiled when he saw his son run to the living room with his little legs. When he got to the living room Nayeon and Youngjae sat in front of the TV watching some cartoon, he sighed in content when he left of pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey,” Jaebum whispered placing a kiss on his neck.

“Hey,”

“Tried?”

“Yeah, being six months pregnant and having to watch over a toddler and a soon-to-be preteen takes a lot of work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I love it.”

Jaebum hummed, “I’m glad.” He whispered, and then guided Jinyoung to the couch to join their children for some family time.

 


End file.
